A Weapon In Life, And A Weapon In Death
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: After the war, when Harry finally dies, he wakes up as a Zanpakuto with a new name. Now Kyoka Suigetsu he goes though his new life as Aizen's Zanpakuto.
1. Chapter 1

A weapon in life... and a weapon in death.

He hated it. This life of endless fighting. When he thought that he could finally rest, when he thought that he could see his family again... It was taken away from him. Why was he so cursed? Becoming a zanpakuto, a soul cutter sword when he was so tired. He hated it! But he couldn't deny the thrill of battle. The fun he had when he fought. But still, why couldn't he just pass on and see his family again? Why?

Perhaps this was supposed to be a new start for him? Perhaps... But that didn't mean he had to like it. A new name... A new look... Could he even call himself 'Harry Potter' anymore? Or was he now 'Kyoka Suigetsu'? He no longer knew. Wasn't reincarnation supposed to be a fresh start? So why did he keep all his memories? Why was he different? He didn't know. All he remembered was dying and waking up on a lake knowing what he now was and his abilities.

Waking up on the lake was frightful experience so as to say. He remembered being extremely disorientated, panicking as he tried to figure out his surroundings. He remembered looking at his reflection in the lake, freaking out when he realised his reflection kept shifting. From there his memories became a blur as he had meditated in the middle of the lake processing what he now was. From there he learnt the name of his wielder, 'Aizen Sosuke' and that he was in the inner world of his wielder.

Aizen was rather interesting. He had a genius intellect for one. His Reiryoku stores were also quite high. Yet he was rather lonely. Looking through his memories, he realised that Aizen had been alone since he first entered Soul Society. You see, the Rukongai was a kill or be killed place. Coming from West Rukongai, District 78, Harikēndāku would have messed people up for sure. I mean, over there you had to be constantly on your guard. If there was food, you would immediately take it. After all, food was scarce back there. In fact, he wasn't even sure how Aizen had survived. As such he couldn't blame his wielder for being a bit messed up. As he thought this, he couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. Like sword, like wielder. After all, both he and Aizen were slightly messed up.

He vividly remembered their first meeting. He had been meditating on the lake as usual. As he did so, he felt a presence enter the inner world of his wielder. Smiling to himself, he realised that his wielder had finally managed to perform Jinzen and enter his inner world. Deciding to have some fun, he had decided to ignore his wielder to test his patience. His wielder had asked if he was his , he had just continued meditating. Ignoring his wielder who had been calling him. His wielder had gotten increasingly frustrated. In fact, his wielder had called him for a total of 148 times before resorting to yelling. Only then had he looked up before telling his wielder that patience was a virtue. His wielder had nearly strangled him there and then. Ah, good times.

Standing up, he called his wielder to his inner world. Maybe Aizen would finally be able to hear his name. "I am-" He couldn't help but scowl when he realised Aizen still could not hear him. Aizen then apologised for being unable to hear his name. Sighing again, he sat back down. "You know what, tell me what your resolve is. Tell me why you chose to become a Shinigami."

"I became a Shinigami to... to..."

"To what? Well?"

"I don't remember!"

"Until you remember, don't bother coming back." It was tiring to have a wielder who could never hear his name. Tiring that until his wielder knew his name, he would forever be stuck in his wielder's inner world with nothing to do. Sighing, he decided to go to Sōdoresuto. Sōdoresuto was a place from which all Zanpakuto could travel to from their wielder's inner world. Just like how Shinigami had Seireitei, Hollows had Hueco Mundo, Zanpakutos had Sōdoresuto.

Sōdoresuto was a beautiful place. It was basically paradise. A place where Zanpakuto could rest and interact with each other. Sōdoresuto was kind of like Earth in a way. Earth had its various countries, cities, island... etc... While Sōdoresuto had different territories of a sort for each Zanpakuto. For example, most Fire-Type Zanpakuto had small territories which were usually extremely hot. Ice-Type Zanpakuto had winter wonderlands... etc... It was truly interesting. Also the more powerful you were, the larger your territory would be. For example, Ryūjin Jakka, the strongest fire type Zanpakuto had a gigantic volcano to himself.

As for himself, he had a huge lake covered with lilies. If someone were to take a simple glance, they would think he was a just a powerful Water-Type Zanpakuto. What they wouldn't know was that underneath the surface of the lake was a enchanting palace. Even then, the palace was no ordinary palace. Inside was a gigantic maze. In fact, in kind of reminded of Hogwarts. Just that, unlike Hogwarts the portraits were malevolent to all intruders except for him. Also, the giant staircases always moved to change to dead ends whenever any intruder entered. It was perfect for him in a way after all, any foolish Zanpakuto who entered his territory would end up being his minions. After all, once they entered, there was no way they'll escape. Gods, this was proof that he was insane...

Entering his palace, he materialised on his throne. A random Plant-Type Zanpakuto that had thought to subdue him to take his territory immediately bowed to him. Oh, he forgot to mention. Sōdoresuto wasn't all about peace. Some Zanpakuto would try and usurp each other in order to get more territory and hopefully more power. Hence, his minions were all foolish Zanpakuto who entered his territory. "Kyoka-dono, Sode no Shirayuki would like to drink tea with you." spoke the random Plant-Type Zanpakuto.

"What for?"

"Rumours say that she would like to request an alliance with you."

"When will it be?"

"She says at your convenience."

"Very well, I shall leave now." Standing up from his throne, he walked out of his palace before using his reiatsu to push himself out of the water. Then, he used shunpo to arrive at his destination quicker. Standing in front of a homely looking wooden cabin. He knocked several times before the door was opened by a pale-skinned young woman with icy blue eyes. He deducted that this was Sode no Shirayuki. "Kyoka-dono I presume?"

"Indeed. Am I to suppose that you are Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Yes I am. Please come in. Would you like some tea?" Nodding gratefully, he followed after Sode no Shirayuki into her cabin where he sat on a zabuton*. Sode no Shirayuki then motioned for one of her attendants to serve them tea.

"A Wind-Type Zanpakuto I presume?"

"Indeed, Kyoka-dono. Yonokaze unwisely tried to blow down my cabin in order to take over my territory. Naturally, it didn't work very well. I froze her solid."

"Interesting approach. Now, I don't believe you invited me here just to drink tea and exchange pleasantries. Am I right?"

"My, how straightforward. But yes, you are right. Recently, I have been plagued by more Zanpakuto trying to fight me for my territory. It is rather troublesome. As a result, I propose an alliance of sorts. I don't mind being a vassal of sorts to you."

"Very well, what are your terms?"

Sode no Shirayuki took a folded paper from the floor beside her before pushing it across the table. "Should you be pleased with the contract, please sign here." Reading through the contract, he nodded at some of the terms listed. The agreement was rather beneficial. Sode no Shirayuki would allow him to keep any Zanpakuto who tried to attack her. She would also allow him enter her territory any time he wanted. The termination of the contract would only happen once Sode no Shirayuki got a wielder. From there, they would have to renew the contract. Taking a pen from within his black kimono, he quickly signed over the dotted line. "Very well, I shall take my leave now." Sode no Shirayuki then led him out of her cabin watching as he used shunpo to leave back to his lake.

That was when he felt Aizen re-enter his inner world. Quickly, he left Sōdoresuto and materialized back to Aizen's inner world. It was a rule that their wielders never find out about Sōdoresuto. Standing on the surface on the lake, he looked at his wielder. "Well, do you remember your resolve?"

"Yes. I became a Shinigami to **gain power, to become the new spirit king and get rid of the Central 46!** " He couldn't help but smile. Finally Aizen had found his resolve. Taking a deep breath, he called towards Aizen. "Listen to me, my name is **Kyoka Suigetsu**!" Aizen looked at him before asking him about his abilities.

"My special ability is simple. It is called Complete Hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show your enemy my release. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time it is released, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long lasting. When you turn off the illusion, the image shown will melt away or shatter. My hypnosis is flawless. Even if the target is aware of being under the hypnosis, they cannot resist my influence."

Aizen could only stare at him in awe before leaving his inner world. At this he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He didn't tell Aizen the full extent of his abilities. His name Kyoka Suigetsu meant Mirror Flower or Water Moon. It was actually a disguise of sorts. He wasn't just an illusion type. Like how water and mirrors had reflective properties, it his what was underneath which were his true powers. He was actually a Light-Type Zanpakuto. Sighing, he decided to wait until either Aizen was in great danger or until many centuries has passed before revealing his true self to Aizen.

* * *

 _A new story. Sorry for having not updated my other stories... but inspiration. Wao, this chapter took ALOT of research since I haven't really watched Bleach. Sigh, hope you all like it. Next chapter will come out when I get round to writing it. *sweatdrops*_

 _ **Anyway, please review. Tell me if I have made any mistakes please. And does anyone actually know Aizen's backstory? Like which district he came from...etc...**_

 _*Zabuton-A zabuton is a flat floor cushion for sitting or kneeling on that Japanese use._


	2. Chapter 2

_From now onwards I will be referring to Harry as Kyoka Suigetsu. In the previous chapter I only referred to him as 'he'._ _Special thanks to darkphoenix900, betabay and pokermaniac039_ _for reviewing._

* * *

Many years had passed since the day Aizen had learnt his true name. Aizen had gone far in those few years. Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't help but feel very proud of him. Aizen was a true prodigy, breezing through the Shinigami Academy. Unfortunately, the Spiritual Academy did not allow any people to skip a year. In Kyoka Suigetsu's opinion, it was pure stupidity. Because of that ridiculous rule, he was stuck training Aizen. Don't ask him, he had no idea why he knew how to perform shinigami techniques like kido. It was weird and utterly baffling. In fact, he preferred not to think about it for sanity's sake. For example,

 _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!"_

This kido would cause him to start generating blue energy with his index and middle fingers, where he would then make a pushing motion with both of his palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. Now, how did he know that? He didn't know! Again, need more proof?

 _"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra!"_

This kido would transmit his voice to a large number of people simultaneously. It is also primarily used for communication. He would have to draw symbols upon his arms, hands, and the ground using a black powder or his own blood. Then, holding his palms out in front of him, he would generate a glowing rectangular box and performs various hand movements to create various root-like extensions in the air, which will connect to the glowing rectangle. Placing his hands up to the rectangle, the he activates the spell, causing the root-like extensions to glow and create a network extending out from the rectangle. The spell transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the his choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, he must also draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell, to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by him or by another within his vicinity.

See? He shouldn't have known that! He was no Shinigami, just a plain old Zanpakuto. Alright, there was nothing plain about him, but still! Grumbling to himself, Kyoka Suigetsu decided to practise his Shinigami skills. In order for Aizen to learn Bankai, he would have to defeat him. And he refused to make it easy. Scowling, he decided to go to Sōdoresuto.

Materializing onto his throne, he decided to head towards his dungeons. In his lovely palace, all roads and paths led to the dungeons. Unless you were one of his minions or he himself of course. Strolling towards his dungeons, he nodded to the random portraits that decorated his walls. Soon, he reached the dungeons. Actually, his dungeons weren't really dungeons. More like the padded white rooms found in mental hospitals. He found that the rooms would help break down the Zanpakuto caught and make them more... malleable. Yes, more malleable.

Looking into the rooms through small cameras situated in the rooms, he was pleased to see that there were 4 Zanpakutos occupying the rooms. Naturally, they were in different cells. Calling for Hebunrībenomu, who was a Poison-Type Zanpakuto, he asked how long each individual had been in the rooms. "Kyoka-dono, the two Fire-Type Zanpakuto have been in the cells for 37 days. As for the Melee-Type Zanpakuto, he has been in the cells for 42 days. However he is still resisting. Finally, the Water-Type Zanpakuto has been in the cells for 13 days."

"Are there any who can be taken out?"

"Yes Kyoka-dono. One of the Fire-Type Zanpakuto, I think she is called Kasai Urufu. She has broken about 12 days ago. We have been waiting for you to come back before letting her out." Nodding in approval, Kyoka Suigetsu made his way to the room with Kasai Urufu. Slowly pushing open the door, he was tackled by a young girl with wolf ears. "Please, please don't go. Fu didn't mean to come here. Kazan-nii said to come. Please, Fu is sorry!" Kasai Urufu wailed loudly as she clung onto him.

"There, there little one. We had no choice you know. You broke into my palace so you had to be punished. But it's okay now, your punishment is over. You can go, but if you want, you can stay with me." He embraced Kasai Urufu while patting her back gently.

"Weally?" asked Kasai Urufu, eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, Fu-chan. We'll take care of you." Smiling benignly, he lifted Kasai Urufu up before carrying her. As he walked out of the dungeons, he told a passing Zanpakuto to get a small room ready for Kasai Urufu. He wasn't completely heartless-just mostly. Death does things to a person after all. That was when he felt his wielder calling. Sighing, he quickened his footsteps to his throne room where he passed Kasai Urufu to one of his servants. "Fu-chan, I need to go now. Yuki no Sasayaki will take care of you. Be good, kay?" Kasai Urufu nodded passionately. "Fu will be good!"

Materializing back into his wielder's inner world, he stood behind Aizen before tapping him on his shoulder. Aizen jumped slightly, quickly looking behind him. "Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Aizen Sosuke." deadpanned Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Why are you saying my name?"

"I thought we were having a competition where we stated the obvious."

Aizen glared at him for a few moments before sitting on the ground. "Can you teach me something new? The academy are still teaching Bakudō #9. Hōrin. I mean I already memorised it several months ago! The incantation in simple. _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!_ I mean seriously! I have already memorised the spell several times over! I can perform it perfectly too!"

Rolling his eyes, he decided to teach Aizen Hadō #63. Raikōhō. It was relatively simple despite it being one of the more difficult spells. In fact, he hoped that Aizen would find it difficult so he could just rest. Did he know how annoying it was to be constantly asked about new techniques? Sighing, he decided to show Aizen how to do it.

 _"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63. Raikōhō!"_ Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand, he fired the built-up energy into the air as a massive concentration of energy which resembled a lightning strike. Aizen could only stare in awe.

Waving his hand, Kyoka Suigetsu quickly conjured a piece of paper. Then, conjuring a pen, he scribbled the incantation down before going back to the center of the lake and meditating. He needed to check how his wielder was doing in school. Was he being bullied? Did he have fanclubs? It was very important. Just as he had begun viewing Aizen's memories, he quickly looked up and yelled, "Stop! The kido is about to explode! You are putting too much reiatsu into the kido! Fire it now!"

Aizen struggled to fire the kido into the sky, accidently aiming the kido at Kyoka Suigetsu before releasing it. Cursing, Kyoka Suigetsu immediately barked out "Bakudō #81. Dankū!" The kido created a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall in front of him. Due to that, the Hadō smashed into the barrier before dispersing harmlessly into the surroundings. As for Kyoka Suigetsu, he had collapsed to the ground in relief. He didn't want to die yet. "Maybe you should try pouring half the amount of reiatsu you put in just now?" offered Kyoka Suigetsu smiling weakly.

* * *

 _And...done! This chapter is complete. A question to everyone._ _ **Would you prefer me to edit the first chapter or start writing the next few chapters?**_ _If you could just tell me, thanks. Reading back on the first chapter, I found myself quite unsatisfied... :( Thanks anyway for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a result of my laziness. I really can't be bothered to write Aizen going through the entire academy. So, this chapter is basically Aizen's test and results. It's technically an omake? *Shrugs* This will be a VERY SHORT chapter. Next chapter will be out in_ _less than 15 minutes_ _. Be patient please._

* * *

Aizen glared at the test papers in front of him. Having answered the previous questions with ease, he found himself stumped at the bonus question.

76-Bonus Question) Name one kido barrier you know. State its looks, purpose and best usage. (5 marks)

How was he going to answer this? Neither Kyoka Suigetsu nor his sensei had not covered this! Sighing, he stared at the question frustratedly. This may have been a bonus question but he was determined to get it right too. " _Having trouble?"_

"Wait, you can talk to me without me needing to perform jinzen to enter my inner world?"

" _Yes."_

"Then why didn't you do so before?"

" _I was doing... stuff."_

"..."

" _Yes, stuff. Anyway, the answer to your question is 'El Escudo. As the practitioner raises their arm, a light green barrier is summoned to block an incoming attack.' Is this good enough?"_

"Don't you think it's too short?"

" _Hmmm... Maybe. I mean the question is 5 marks so... Fine! Listen to this then, 'Kyōmon. This technique erects a transparent barrier that extends from one side of an opening to the other. It is used to protect the target by preventing intruders from passing through it. It is usually used to cover the entrance of a room with the target inside it. However, this barrier is much more easily broken from the inside if the target chooses to leave confinement.' Happy?"_

"Very." Aizen smirked as he began jotting the answers down. He was definitely going to do well for his exams. Who knows, if he was lucky, he could be guaranteed a seated position right out of the stupid Shinigami Academy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen waited patiently in line. Soon it would be time for his practicals. The practicals consisted of a fight between two students. In this fight, students were recommended to use all knowledge they had at their disposal. Kidō, Zanjutsu, Hohō...etc... These fight were basically a time for students to show off all that they had learnt.

" _Hey Aizen, you should release my Shikai. Many high-ranked Shinigami are here so you could capture all of them at one go. Pretend I'm a Water-Type Zanpakuto, kay? In fact, I'll take control of the illusions to make it seem as though I'm a very powerful water type. Got it? Just release my Shikai and I'll do the rest."_

Aizen nodded as he continued watching the fights. So far none of the students had performed exemplary. This meant that he had a higher chance of impressing the captains and getting a good seat in the various divisions.

"Aizen Sosuke, Student Number #5811 against Warai Buronzu, Student Number #5812!"

Walking into the arena, Aizen bowed to his opponent.

"San, ni, ichi. Hajime!"

Once this was said, Aizen immediately called out Kyoka Suigetsu release phrase. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" As he did so, he heard many gasps. It seemed as though the audience were in awe of his Shikai.

" _Aizen, I have created a heavy mist around Warai. He can no longer see anything. As for the rest of the arena, there is a light mist. Now I want you to use some kidō. Make it impressive. I will try and add to the effect."_

Nodding, Aizen raised his hand before starting to chant. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63. Raikōhō" As the crowd heard his chanting, they watched him in apprehension. Could the Academy kid pull it off? The answer was yes. Aizen fired the kido at Warai who tried his best to avoid it. Unfortunately for Warai, he was hit by the kido. When the smoke cleared, Warai's unconscious body could be seen in a crater.

"Winner, Aizen Sosuke!"

" _We made it!'"_

"Was there ever any doubt that we would fail?" muttered Aizen while rolling his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several days passed and it was time for the results to be released. Waiting patiently as the teacher passed the students scrolls with their names on it, Aizen decided to pass the name betting with his Zanpakuto.

"I bet that I'll be first in the entire cohort. Maybe get accepted into the Kidō Corps too."

" _The first in the entire cohort is already a given you know. I think you'll fit in the 3rd Division. You know, the whole thing about despair? After all, their symbol is the Marigold. Or maybe the 10th Division! You know, for_ _your huge ego. Their flower, the daffodil does represent that. Or maybe the 5th Division. Yeah, I think you'll end up in the 5th Division. "_

"Why do you think that?" asked Aizen, bemused by his Zanpakuto words.

" _Isn't it obvious? For the irony of course. Their flower is the Lily of the Valley and that represents Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility and Sweetness. The complete opposite of you! Except for the Danger part. But the irony!"_

His Zanpakuto trailed off, cackling hysterically.

Just then, one of the teachers passed a scroll to Aizen. Looking at the scroll, Aizen began to open it. "Hmm, it looks like I've been accepted into the 5th Division as a lieutenant."

" _I was right!"_ Aizen could practically see Kyoka Suigetsu dancing in his head. Rolling his eyes, he decided to read up on the 5th Division once he went back to his room.

* * *

 _And... done! Thanks Nannae11, darkphoenix900, gaara king of the sand, Firehedgehog, betabay and Paxloria for reviewing. Oh yeah, the plot starts after the next, next chapter... I think? Or is it the next, next, next chapter? Should I put Aizen getting Bankai first or him Hollowfying the Visord? I know quite a few people want me to say how Harry looks like now. *Sighs*_


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen glared venomously at the pile of papers in front. Paperwork, his worst enemy. Snatching up a pen, he started signing papers rapidly. Just as he finished the stack of papers in front of him, his captain passed him another stack of paperwork from _his_ pile. Aizen almost hissed in indignation. Keep a cool mind. Keep a cool mind. He muttered to himself as he continued to sign the papers. However, once he was done, his captain passed him another stack of paperwork from _his_ pile before leaving, saying he was done. That was it! Growling to himself, he decided to use the useless oaf called Shinji in his Hollowfication experiments.

" _Calm down Aizen, you don't want to do anything you'll regret later right? Just bide your time. You can make him suffer later."_ His Zanpakuto tried to calm Aizen down by showing an illusion of Shinji being tortured. Aizen couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Just you wait, I'll have my revenge on you for making me do this cursed paperwork. In his inner world, Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't help but facepalm.

" _Why don't you go to one of your secret labs and work on whatever you are working on now. Burn the paperwork, it's your captain that will get into trouble. I'll set an illusion where you are doing paperwork. I'll have to concentrate just in case anyone comes in. Okay?"_ Aizen nodded, finding his Zanpakuto's words reasonable. Walking off, he quickly made himself invisible before shunpoing to his secret underground labs.

Looking at his notes, his scowled in frustration, no matter how many spirits he sacrificed, he still could not create a perfect Hōgyoku! Sighing, he told he subordinates to continue researching as he made his way back to his rooms. Why wouldn't it just work!

" _Shit! Aizen I forgot! Today there is a promotion ceremony! You need to go now! I can buy some time for you to make it seem as though you are making your way to the 5th Division living quarters of the captain. But you must go now!"_ The voice of his Zanpakuto frantically urged him to go. Cursing, Aizen ran towards his captain's quarters where he saw his illusion partaking in a conversation with his captain about styles and trends. Frowning, he took the place of the illusion before allowing it melt away.

"-dark green obi will be great." continued Aizen from where his illusion left off. Aizen continued talking to his captain until the reached the 1st Division headquarters where the promotion ceremony being held at. As they got there, he witnessed 12th Division Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki attack her captain, and watched as the two got into a childish argument.

He followed behind while the other captains congregated and had a brief discussion on the status of the Gotei 13. Overhearing 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku mention that the previous captain of the 12th Division was promoted, Aizen quickly interrupted and asked Shunsui what he meant by this. He thought that the promotion was to Central 46. However Shunsui explained it had nothing to do with the Central 46 and revealed the previous 12th Division captain, Kirio Hikifune, had been accepted into the Royal Guard. Once this was said, Aizen felt his eyes widen comically. The Royal Guard... Damn...

" _You should do research on her. That way, if you ever have to face her, you'll know how to fight her."_ remarked Kyoka Suigetsu.

Aizen nodded in agreement. Once he got back to his quarters, he left a illusion of him sleeping before sneaking to the Daireishokairō or great spirit book gallery, a place where all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society was kept. Upon sneaking in, he decided to look up Kirio Hikifune. After a while, he had a sheet of paper that comprised of almost all information on her.

Name: Kirio Hikifune

Looks: A slender purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori.

Personality: A cheery individual, but has been known to lash out at others.

History: Kirio invented the Artificial soul, something the Soul King recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence her promotion to the Royal Guard.

Abilities: Shunpo Expert, Immense Spiritual Power

Looking at the paper, Aizen committed it to memory lighting a match a burning it. He watched as the paper burned and its ashes fell to the ground. Then, he strode off.

The next day, after Urahara's appointment as the new captain of the 12th Division, Shinji had a short talk with him about his new role as captain. Meanwhile, Aizen had quickly used Bakudo #26. Kyokkō to conceal his presence.

" _Why aren't you using me? The kido is not as infallible as I am!"_ Kyoka Suigetsu began to sulk. Aizen began listening intently to the conversation. Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting about what the two captains were talking about. Frowning, Aizen remained standing until the conversation ended.

Unfortunately, while leaving, Shinji used Noren Mekuri and revealed Aizen. Thinking fast, Aizen complimented his captain and asked Shinji when he sensed him there. Stating he had known ever since Aizen was in his mother's womb, Shinji ordered Aizen to follow. Noting his disapproval, Aizen commented on how scary a person Shinji was, prompting Shinji to say that Aizen was the scary one. This caused Aizen to frown slightly, it seemed as though his act wasn't good enough to fool everyone. Aizen then followed Shinji back to the 5th Division.

The next day, he decided to be on he best behaviour since Shinji seemed to suspect him even more. In other words, he placed an illusion up the entire day while he worked his lab. However, when he got back, Aizen saw Gin killing the 3rd Seat of their division. Looking at Gin Aizen told him his skill was impressive. He also asked him how he found the fight, prompting Gin to state he found it pathetic. Thinking hard, Aizen decided to ask Gin to join him, promising him the 3rd seat. Gin just shrugged, exclaiming "Why not?"

* * *

 _Okay, this part is done. Now, next chapter should be about Aizen getting Bankai? Or should I do another chapter of Harry/Kyoka Suigetsu in Sōdoresuto? Troublesome... Oh yeah, I don't think I'll be able to update from 3/11/15 to 6/11/15. I have to go to Malaysia since my great grandmother passed away... Yeah._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm just going to do both the Bankai chapter and Sōdoresuto chapter. Thanks everyone for the helpful reviews. This should be a longer chapter. I would have updated earlier but I was tired. The plane had a fuel leak so we couldn't get on it. As a result, they brought us to a hotel with VERY CRAPPY WI-FI! Then I had to wake up at 4:30am the next day... And then I needed to write the chapter. Hence why it only came out today._

 _Oh yeah, is the description of Kyoka Suigetsu any good? I had to do research on japanese clothing so I have no idea if I wrote anything wrong... **Can someone tell me if my**_ ** _description is wrong?_** _Thanks._

* * *

Aizen concentrated hard, focusing on bringing out Kyoka Suigetsu. Furrowing his brows, he began drawing out his reiatsu and his Zanpakuto spirit. Looking up, his was disappointed to see no one.

"Boo!" Startled, Aizen jumped up while brandishing his sword. "I'm hurt, why are you pointing my sword at me?" Aizen looked towards the figure to see a male with glowing green eyes. The male had inky black hair that was brushed the edges of his shoulders. The male also wore a black kimono with several glowing gold butterflies decorating the edges of the kimono. Sometimes the butterflies seemed to move around on the kimono. A white obi was tied into an intricate knot at the back of the male.

"Kyoka Suigetsu?" breathed out Aizen in awe.

"Yup! In the fle-soul. So I guess you want to try for Bankai? Troublesome... First test, which one am I? Oh yeah, there are no rules by the way." Once this was said, Kyoka Suigetsu vanished leaving several copies behind. Aizen could only frown as he he tried to decide who was the real Kyoka Suigetsu. The first one had lay down and started sleeping. The second one was glaring at him. The third one was busy dancing and so on...

Aizen could only continue staring at the copies of Kyoka Suigetsu. None of them acted like the Kyoka Suigetsu he was used to. In fact, they only shared a few traits each. Sighing, Aizen pointed at a copy at random. Only to have his arm slashed at but the copy in question. "I'm guessing I was wrong." A copy wearing glasses nodded.

Opening his mouth, the glasses wearing copy took on a lecturing tone, "Achieving Bankai is dangerous for Shinigami. Some Shinigami have died during the process of achieving this test, whenever you get it wrong, you will get another cut. However, if you can deflect or avoid the slash, then you will not get cut again until you get another answer wrong." Aizen nodded, it made sense.

Eyeing the copies again, he guessed that it was the glasses wearing copy. Once again, he was slashed on his other arm. This continued to happen until he was exhausted. Panting on the ground, Aizen looked at the copies again. Being extremely tired as he was, he could no longer avoid the slashes. Looking back up, he furrowed his brows. What had he missed? Just then the previous words of his Zanpakuto echoed in his head.

 _Oh yeah there are no rules by the way..._

 _There are no rules by the way..._

 _There are no rules..._

 _No rules…_

 _NO RULES!_

Aizen's eyes lit up. He got his answer! Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the copies and said, "Y-You as a whole make up Kyoka Suigetsu." As one, the clones nodded before melting away to reveal Kyoka Suigetsu. Kyoka Suigetsu smiled at him. "You finally got it. When I said 'no rules', it meant that you didn't have to choose one. At the same time, I could also not be one of the copies. But you got it right in the end... so who cares? But, this isn't the only test."

Aizen could only gape at Kyoka Suigetsu. "What? You do know it takes an average of 10 years for Shinigami to achieve Bankai... I'm not going to make it so easy. But I'll be kind to you. I will give you some time to rest. Let me think, 12 hours. 10 hours to sleep, 2 hours to get your injuries healed. See how magnanimous I am?" Aizen looked like someone had slapped him with a fish. "That's mag-"

"Shush now and get going. You only have 11 hours, 58 minutes and 37, 36, 35 seconds left. I would go now if I were you." Aizen glared at Kyoka Suigetsu before turning and limping away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aizen lay panting on the ground as Kyoka Suigetsu stood over him smiling maliciously. "Pathetic! How do you expect to beat me?" Reaching down, Kyoka Suigetsu focused his reiatsu on healing Aizen. He couldn't be bothered to make Aizen walk all the way to Division 4 just to get healed. It was a waste of time after all. Straightening from his crouched position over Aizen's body, Kyoka Suigetsu kicked Aizen non to gently. He could always heal Aizen again.

Groaning, Aizen tried to pull himself up. Needless to say, he failed epicly. He fell back onto the ground, face-planting into the dirt. "I know you like to eat dirt, but you have to fight me first." mocked Kyoka Suigetsu watching as Aizen flipped him off while struggling to push himself up. With great difficulty, Aizen finally succeeded in standing up. "Congrats, you have managed to stand up!" This was said with sarcasm. Aizen just scowled and settled into a ready position. "Well, come at me."

Aizen ran towards him, raising his sword and slashing at him. Kyoka Suigetsu quickly bent backwards, dodging the various slashes with ease. Then running forward, he disarmed Aizen easily. "You are weak. You will never achieve Bankai with me at this rate." Then turning around, he added on softly, "... Though I can't give you my true name-only a part of it..." Walking off, he decided to speed up Aizen's training.

"Jikanteishi" intoned Kyoka Suigetsu causing a green light that came from his hands to envelope the surrounding area before disappearing. "Jikanteishi is a forbidden kido spell that halts time in a specific area. The usage of it warrants a life sentence in the Central Great Underground Prison's third level, Shugo." At this, Aizen looked startled.

"Then...? Won't you...?"

"Me? I'm a Zanpakuto. What can they do? Anyway, I lined the clearing with sekkiseki."

"..."

"You do know the properties of sekkiseki stone right? For example, Reishi that passes through the barrier is instantly vaporized. You know?"

"..."

"What!"

"Sekkiseki stone is also used to make up the walls of the Shishinrō within the Senzaikyū. It purpose is to drain the Reiryoku of the prisoners, reducing it to its absolute lowest level. This leaves them particularly vulnerable to powerful Reiatsu."

"Maa maa... It's not like you are forever next to it right?"

"Hn." Aizen just grunted annoyedly.

"Stop pretending to be an Uchiha. They are _way_ better than you."

"What?"

"You know, Uchiha Itachi? Uchiha Sasu-maybe not him. Well then, what about Uchiha Madara? Uchiha Fugaku? Uchiha Mikoto? Uchiha Shisui? Uchiha Izuna? Uchiha Kagami? Uchiha Set-"

"I get it!"

"Keh! You don't have to be so mean about it."

"I-I mean? Why, y-you stupid-"

"This 'stupid' is your Zanpakuto who can choose not to teach you Bankai. I feel so hurt." Kyoka Suigetsu began to fake sniffle. "Some people are so cruel... Nobody appreciates me... I should just go..." Once this was said, Kyoka Suigetsu made a great show of turning around and leaving. Aizen could only yell for Kyoka Suigetsu to stay. "Since you ask me _so_ nicely, fine." said Kyoka Suigetsu turning around slowly. "Anyway, back to Bankai training!" Aizen couldn't help but think that Gin and Kyoka Suigetsu should never meet. Sighing, he was pummelled into the dirt again because of his _training_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Congratulations, you have finally beaten me. Hopefully you have learnt something _though I seriously doubt it._ " The last part was said quietly. Looking towards his wielder, Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't help but feel a bit vindictive. Aizen was covered in dried blood and bruises. In fact, he was using his sword to hold himself upright. "Now call my name _if you can_." Again, the last part was said quietly. He hated using the traditional speech. In fact, most Zanpakuto didn't. Why bother after all? It wasn't like anyone would check. Looking at Aizen, he noticed Aizen stand straighter before taking a deep breath.

"... Wait, you didn't even tell me your Bankai!"

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something!" said Kyoka Suigetsu sheepishly before quickly telling Aizen his Bankai. Aizen rolled his eyes before holding out his blade and exclaiming, "Bankai! **Sekai o kaeru Kyoka Suigetsu**!" (Change the world, Kyoka Suigetsu) The sword in his hands immediately melted away to form a light mist before fading away altogether.

"This mist is my Bankai. Anyone who enters it will be subjected to my illusions. However, this time it will be impossible to break. Once they enter, they can leave but I will forever be a part of them, be able to show them their worst fears and break them down. Note that this will only last until my power in them disappaits. However, when they are still inside my mist, they will see their worst fears laid bare to them. All their deepest regrets will come to life and... Unless they can come to peace with themselves, they will never escape. _And the worst part... this isn't even the depths of my powers. I'm probably the most powerful Zanpakuto._ " The last part was said bitterly and silently. He never wanted so much power.

Meanwhile, Aizen could only stare dumbfounded at Kyoka Suigetsu. "I'll ask you not to use my power so casually. It hurts to split myself up and tiring to force people to see their regrets and worst fears." How could he do this? As a Light-type Zanpakuto, his light could see the worst fears of people, their _darkest_ secrets. He didn't like his powers much... but he had to admit, it was useful. Sighing, he dematerialized from the 'living' plane and back to Aizen's inner world though not before removing Jikanteishi and asking AIzen not to bother him.

Upon materializing in Aizen's inner world, Kyoka Suigetsu left to Sōdoresuto. Upon arriving in his palace, he was tackled by Kasai Urufu who now looked around 9 rather than the young child of 4 or 5. "Kyo-nii! Kyo-nii! Sode-nee asked you to visit her when you came back!"

"Sai-chan, do you know why?"

"Uh huh! Sode-nee said that they found away to leave their wielders without their wielders calling them out."

"Really? Thanks alot Sai-chan. Do you want some Pocky?"

"Hai! Thanks Kyo-nii!" Kyoka Suigetsu took a box of Pocky from his pocket. Where he got it from, no one knew. Kasai Urufu grabbed the Pocky before bowing and running off. Kyoka Suigetsu then made his way to Sode no Shirayuki's ice palace. No longer did she live in a humble cabin. Rather, with the help of Kyoka Suigetsu, a towering ice palace was built. As soon as he entered her territory, a Zanpakuto-one of Sode no Shirayuki's servants, greeted him before escorting him to a frozen over lake where Sode no Shirayuki walked.

"Shirayuki-san, may I ask if the rumours are true?"

"Ah, Kyoka-dono. The rumours are indeed true. Recently, some of our more science inclined Zanpakuto have created a device, that when placed in our wielder's inner world, absorbs reiatsu from them. The drain is slight so it won't really be noticed. Approximately, 4.3%As a result, should we ever need to leave our wielder's inner world for an extended period of time-perhaps to save our wielder if they were too weak, we will be able to do so easily as long as we take the device with us." explained Sode no Shirayuki clearly.

Kyoka Suigetsu's eye widened. This was an amazing invention. Zanpakuto with weak Shinigami no longer had to worry about their wielder's dying on them. Unless they were weak too-but then it was of no concern to him. Smiling at Sode no Shirayuki, he asked if she had one of those devices on her. "Of course I do Kyoka-dono." said Sode no Shirayuki in a deadpan tone. Why else would she tell Kyoka Suigetsu to come? Reaching into a hidden pocket on herself, Sode no Shirayuki pulled out a small metal ball from her pocket.

"This metal ball is able to change its shape. For example, if I were to go out with it, I will turn this into a blue, star-shaped hair clip. I recommend you using it as a glove. Maybe a mental glove to increase the strengths of your hits. If anything, it will look 'cool'." Once this was said, Kyoka Suigetsu passed the device over to Kyoka Suigetsu who pocketed it.

"Thanks." said Kyoka Suigetsu nodding politely.

"This? It's being issued to all powerful Zanpakuto. The lower ones only get it if they have _friends_."

"I see. In that case, may have two spare?" He was planning on giving one to Kasai Urufu. Kasai Urufu had grown on him in the shor-no long time he had known her. Sode no Shirayuki just shrugged before handing him a bag filled with the devices.

"As one of the most powerful Zanpakuto, you have the rights to take alot. In fact, as your vassal, I am your representive in the Zanpakuto council. As such, I was just doing my duty and holding on to these for you." commented Sode no Shirayuki curtsying. Thanking her again, Kyoka Suigetsu said that he might go to the next Zanpakuto council meeting. Once all this were said and done, Kyoka Suigetsu decided to leave back to his palace. He wanted to pass Kasai Urufu one of the devices.

* * *

 _Done! You like? This took 2 days to write. :( Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't decide on what Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai name should be... If you have any ideas, feel free to share them. And... as usual, REVIEW. Actually this isn't as usual. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen walked casually next to Shinji. It was a beautiful night and he hoped to remember it forever. However, that silence beauty was ruined with the appearance of Urahara, Hiyori, and 12th Division 3rd Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Shinji, his extremely childish captain immediately engaged in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori. Rolling his eye, Aizen asked Urahara if he had heard the news.  
"What news?" queried Urahara.

"A series of strange deaths has been taking place in Rukongai and the 9th Division had been sent to handle the investigation." replied Shinji who had stopped arguing with Hiyori.

"Really, interesting." said Urahara. Upon saying that they parted ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Several days later, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto called an emergency meeting.

"It has come to my attention that the ninth division has disappeared after being sent to investigate the strange deaths happening in the Rukongai. I am gathering a team to solve this issue."

" _Aizen, this is bad. If they find out…?_ "

"They won't. I'll dispatch of them myself."

" _Are you sure?_ "

"Yes."

" _Okay then._ "

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen stood hidden in an illusion behind as Tōsen subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members using his Bankai. When an injured Shinji asked Tōsen why he betrayed his captain, Aizen decided to step out and reply.

"Tōsen did not betray anyone and faithfully followed my orders you know."

"Why am I not as surprised as I should be."

"Hm? Is it because you had suspected me?"

"Me, suspect you? I had always known that there was dangerous about you and that you could not be trusted. In gacy, I chose you to be my lieutenant so that I could keep an eye on you."

"You know, I'm pretty grateful to you because of your doubts. Did you know that I was not the one walking behind you for the past month. Kyōka Suigetsu isn't just some ordinary water type you know. It's an illusion type. What you've been seeing for the past month was nothing but an illusion. You would have been able to see through my deception by picking up on subtle differences between me and my illusion if you was as close to Aizen as other captains were to their lieutenants, but it was your lack of trust which kept us from getting close and thus allowing me to fool you easi;y. Don't you know that I could have always refused to be your lieutenant, but I decided against this action because your skepticism made the position ideal to carry out my plans. As such, you are to blame for your current predicament and your comrades' plight."

"You bastard!"

As Shinji spoke, the hollowfication process sped up.

" _Okay, so agitated emotions causes the hollowfication process to speed up."_

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."  
" _Yeah, you should be grateful._ "

"... I'm just going to ignore you."

Ordering Tōsen to cut down 12th Division Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki, Aizen thanked Shinji for helping him before raising his blade overhead in preparation to cut Shinji down As he did so, he was attacked by Urahara, who cut Aizen's lieutenant badge off. Aizen watched dispassionately as his badge fell to the ground.

Aizen and Urahara had a brief discussion about what was transpiring, with Aizen acting innocent at first until Urahara noted the investigation team did not have simple injuries, but were in fact undergoing Hollowfication. Commending Urahara on his deduction, Aizen revealed himself to be behind the disappearances in the Rukongai. Leaving the scene of the crime with Gin and Tōsen, Aizen said that there was nothing more to do there. Tessai then fired Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō at them. Upon realization, Aizen blocked the kido with Bakudō #81. Dankū, allowing them to escape.

" _You're going to plant the evidence right to get Urahara put on trial now?_ "

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The following morning, Urahara and Tessai were arrested and brought before the Central 46. They were swiftly tried, with little opportunity to defend themselves. Urahara was sentenced to be stripped of his Shinigami powers and exiled to the Human World. During this entire time, Aizen was smirking that his secret would be kept safe. Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't help but roll his eyes as Aizen was acting like the cat who had caught the canary.

* * *

 _I am so so sorry. It's just that I lost inspiration for this part-hence why it's so crappy. Like when I checked the wiki, it was not very info extensive… SO yeah. Sorry. Oh yeah, read my other stories! :D_

 ** _And sorry that it's so short... :(_**


End file.
